Oblivious Git
by xakemii
Summary: One shot of Hermione/Ron. Set in the Burrow.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**

I nodded, trying to look interested, as Ginny rambled on. I didn't pick up a lot of what she was saying, but I could guess. Probably something to do with Harry, and how amazing he was, something a long those lines. I was happy for the two of them, I really was. Ginny had waited far too long, but then, I suppose Harry had as well. If only everyone had their fairy tale ending.

I smiled, watching Harry and Ron play chess. They were in the lounge of the Burrow, while Ginny and I were seated in the kitchen. I suppose Ginny noticed my mental absence, because she followed my line of eye, and laughed.

"Hermione," she pulled me from my thoughts. "Harry's mine," she teased.

I laughed, though I didn't really feel like it, before replying, "I know." I waited a moment before adding, "I don't love him though, not in that way."

Ginny smirked. "I know that, but there is something I don't know."

"And what's that?" I knew this was how Ginny wanted me to reply, though I regretted it as I saw her smirk widening.

"Why the hell would you like that git?"

"What?!" I swung around to face her. "I don't like Ron."

Ginny shrugged, seeing through my words. She picked up her glass, before skipping into the lounge. She turned to me momentarily, laughing. Sweet Merlin. What did I do to deserve this? Ignoring all the vibes in my body telling me not to, I followed her into the room as well.

"Who's winning?" Ginny asked, pecking Harry on the cheek before sitting beside him.

Harry smiled down at her. "Who do you think?"

"I'd place my bets on Ron," I joined in the conversation, wanting to let Ginny know I wasn't annoyed with her. "You always were horrid at chess, Harry."

Harry pretended to be offended, while Ron laughed. I smiled inwardly, proud of myself. I loved how I could make him laugh. His bright blue eyes twinkled, and I grinned at him.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny whispered. "Just do it."

The two boys looked expectantly at me, though I only shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, desperately trying to get the message across to Ginny that I did not, want to say anything. Not right now, anyway.

Ginny rolled her eyes at me, and then thankfully, began talking again. The boys went back to their chess game. I tried to look interested, as if though I was I watching. I couldn't really be bothered though. Instead, I watched Ron.

He always had been the clumsy, awkward one. I smiled as he fumbled with each chess piece. His eyes narrowed with concentration. I must have lost myself a bit, for in a few moments, I was drowning in his gorgeous blue eyes. I guess I was staring a lot longer than I thought, because it was only a small matter of time before he was looking back me.

"You okay?" he asked me.

"Uh-huh," I murmured. I heard Ginny's muttering, no doubt of disapproval, before I settled back down, this time hoping to keep my eyes on the chess pieces.

It's funny how such small things can distract you, no matter how hard you try to lock them out.

"Hermione," Ginny snapped her fingers in front of me. "The game's over. You don't have to stare at the chessboard."

I shuddered, wondering what I was thinking. I said a quick apology, then got up, brushing myself down. I figured it was time for me to leave. If Ron caught me gaping at him, he really might start to cotton on. After all, no one could be that stupid, could they? But then, it was Ron I was thinking about. He had been oblivious for so long.

"Hermione," Harry stopped me. "Don't go."

"Yeah," Ginny piped up. "Stay a little longer, I need to chat with you."

Ron looked up at me and saw me reaching for my belongings. "They're right, you should stay. Harry's staying over, you could to."

I probably would have gone. I probably should have. Damn him. Always stopping me from what I wanted to do, with just one look. I placed my bag back down, meanwhile staring daggers at Ginny.

"Ron," she began, in a voice all to sugary to really belong to her. "Remember you said that George wanted help with some inventions?"

Ron sighed. "To test them out on me, no bloody doubt, either way, I ought to go." He gave one more heart-warming grin, before disappearing.

Ginny burst out laughing. I needn't have wondered why.

"He is such a git," she giggled.

"Hermione," Harry interrupted Ginny's laughing. "Do you by any chance, fancy our best friend Ron?"

"Why do you ask?" I muttered.

"Well, you were staring at him like the world depended on it," he laughed lightly.

I could feel the heat on my cheeks, turning bright red. Had it really been that noticeable? I cast a glance at a hysterical Ginny, before finally giving in.

"Yes, Harry." It almost killed me to admit it.

"Funny," I could see him suppressing a smile. Still, I glared at him.

"Funny? How does the fact that I'm pining away for someone who would never love me, amuse you?" I snarled.

"You'll find out soon enough," Harry said, laughing slightly. "Though Hermione," he waited until I had focused my full attention on him. "You should tell him."

"Why?" I whimpered. I wasn't usually the whining type, and the tone of my voice surprised even me.

"Well, the way you were staring at him just a few minutes ago," Harry chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had guessed."

My mouth dropped open. "It can't have been the obvious."

"But it was!" Harry and Ginny laughed in unison. I must have looked crestfallen, because Ginny added on. "It's alright, Ron's a git, he wouldn't know love if it hit him on the head."

I smiled with relief, though it faltered as Ron came streaming into the room. He collapsed in a chair, whilst complaining about George's newest inventions, which were probably rather amazing. It pained me, but I hung on to his every word. I was probably staring too, and for the second time that night, he caught my eye. He didn't say anything though, and I looked away quickly.

"Amazing," Harry murmured. "It's a like she's in a trance."

"Who's in a trance?" Ron asked, obviously confused.

"No one," I said quickly, jumping to my feet. "Ginny, you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"Actually," she pounced up, pushing me back down. "I've got something to discuss with Harry," she glanced at Ron. "Quidditch stuff, about the snitch and all."

With that, the two left the room. I'm pretty sure I was the only one to notice Ginny smirking over her shoulder me though. I knew I should have been appreciative of what Ginny was trying to do, let me talk to Ron alone, but I couldn't help despising her a moment.

"Weird," Ron shook his head. "Everyone's been so weird tonight."

"Just Ginny," I smiled. "Did you win, by the way?"

"Weren't you watching?" A confused look crossed his face. "But yes, thanks, I did."

"I guess I was distracted," I muttered.

"By what?" he asked. Oh Merlin, was he really this stupid? I stared into his eyes, wanting so badly to tell him. No, no, no, I couldn't do that. It would ruin everything. Our friendship would disappear into smithereens. I don't think I could have handled that.

"Hermione!" Ron was practically shouting.

"Huh?" I stuttered, staggering backwards.

"You're acting all…" he searched for the right word. "Different."

"How different?" I questioned. I wanted to know if he had noticed, though knowing the answer might kill me.

"You're dreamy, and sort of drifting."

"Ron," I was staring into his eyes again. Had they always been this blue? "Have you ever been in love?"

"Yes," he answered. "I think so."

"What happened?"

"Well," he stammered, looking down at his feet. "Nothing's happened."

"By that you mean?"

Ron sighed. "I haven't asked her yet."

"Who is she?" I was getting anxious, though I was desperately trying not to show it.

"I can't say that," Ron was blushing, which made me giggle.

"Have you told Harry?" I asked.

"He figured it out for himself," he replied.

"Funny how he notices these things," I murmured to myself. Ron glanced up quickly, as if to ask me what I meant, but I ignored him, pretending that I hadn't said a word. It was funny, considering it had taken him so long to figure out the Ginny was there the whole time, while he was messing around with Cho.

"Bloody hell," Ron ran his fingers through his hair. I cocked my head to one side, waiting for him to continue. He paused for a long time though. "You're so oblivious sometimes."

"Oblivious to what?" I snapped. That wasn't fair! Especially considering how oblivious he had been for the pass few years. Any other guy would have taken a hint. "You're the oblivious one!"

"Me?" he yelled. "At least I know when someone likes me!"

"Yes you! I'm the one who can take a hint," I screamed. "And since I can take a hint, I'm leaving, now," I snarled. I stood up from the chair, picking up my bag and jersey. For the second time that night, I was stopped from leaving from the interruption of Ginny.

"You two," she said loudly. "Are so stupid!"

"Ginny," Harry whispered, putting his arm around her waist. "Don't."

"No. They've waited way too long," Ginny hissed. "Hermione, you sit down."

I hated her a lot at that moment. I wanted to leave. In fact, I would've, but Harry's pleading eyes told me to sit down. After all, if Ginny were annoyed, Harry would probably have to clean up the messes left behind.

"Ron," Ginny started. "Tell Hermione how you feel about her."

"She's a good friend," he said, stabbing my heart with his words.

"Hermione, you might be better," Ginny rolled her eyes. "What do you think of the git over there?"

"He's not a git," I whispered. I took in a deep breath, hating myself for what I was about to do. "He's amazing, and I think I love him."

There was silence. For a moment, I thought I had fainted. But nothing had gone black, so I assumed otherwise. Hesitantly, I lifted my head, to look at Ginny and Harry. I couldn't bring myself to look at Ron.

"Are you happy now?" I hissed at Ginny, my voice was barely audible. I could feel tears slipping down my cheeks.

I wanted to leave. I would have done anything to have not been there. I couldn't move though. It was like I was paralysed. For a moment I wondered whether Ginny had put a spell on me.

"Is that why everyone's been acting weird?" Ron finally broke the silence I had created.

Harry groaned. "Mate, tell her," he stopped for a moment. "Or I will."

I couldn't see Ron's reaction, even though I was dying to.

"Hermione…" he stammered my name. "It's you I haven't asked."

* * *

**A/N : Okay, I know it's not great, but the idea kind of came to me. I would have written it better, but it was like three in the morning, so yeah. Anyway, whether you hated it or not, please review. **

**Also, are disclaimers actually needed? I mean, it's Fanfiction, so I wouldn't think so, but some people do, so I kind of just picked it up. What do you think? **

**Reviews are love ~**


End file.
